June 24, 2014 Main Event results
The June 24, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown live on the WWE Network at the CONSOL Energy Center in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on June 24, 2014. Summary Just days away from Money in the Bank, six participants in the Money in the Bank Contract Ladder Match waged war, Bo Dallas sought his tenth victory and RybAxel tried to regain their momentum. Also, Roman Reigns displayed his confidence heading into the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Ladder Match. Former Mr. Money in the Bank Dolph Ziggler kicked off WWE Main Event explaining the importance of winning the Money in the Bank contract and how successfully ascending the ladder will change a Superstar's life. Reminiscing of his past success, ZIggler told the WWE Universe lightning would strike twice and he would once again claim the briefcase this Sunday. As Ziggler declared his intentions, his tag team partners – and Money in the Bank opponents – Rob Van Dam and Kofi Kingston made their way to the ring ready to battle three other participants in the Money in the Bank Contract Ladder Match, Jack Swagger, Seth Rollins and Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett. All six Superstars were poised to display what they would bring to the squared circle at WWE Money in the Bank. Each Superstar had an opportunity to try and establish a psychological advantage against every one participating in the six-man contest, however, as a unit, Swagger, Barrett and Rollins dominated much of the bout. Nevertheless, the combined agility of RVD, Kofi Kingston and Dolph Ziggler enabled them to regain control of the matchup. As Kingston executed the SOS, the battle devolved into chaos and Seth Rollins seized the opportunity to take out Kofi with the Curb Stomp and secure the victory. After the match, the victorious trio pounced and attacked Kingston, Swagger and RVD with a ladder, sending a clear message for Money in the Bank. All seemed to be well between Fandango and Layla as they made their way to the ring on WWE Main Event without missing a dance step. However, the dancing Superstar did not have an easy task at hand in his opponent, the inspirational Bo Dallas. On Raw, Dallas defeated Titus O’Neil to improve his record to 9-0. As the opening bell sounded, Summer Rae sprinted towards the ring and jumped into Fandango's arms, once again locking lips with her former dance partner. Unsure what to do about the lovely Divas vying for his attention, Fandango could only watch as the lovely ladies brawled up the entrance ramp as they have before. Re-entering the ring, Bo Dallas took advantage and executed the Running Bo-Dog and picked up his tenth victory. Ever since losing to the team of Goldust and Stardust two weeks ago on Raw, RybAxel have been trying to recalibrate and get back on track in tag team competition. Early in the contest, Ryback and Curtis Axel had a bit of trouble countering the speed and seamless teamwork of R-Truth and Xavier Woods. But Ryback's uncanny strength took control as he and Axel unleashed their fury on Woods. After witnessing his tag team partner dismantled, R-Truth made his way into the ring and swung momentum in his favor. However, a miscalculation by the rapping Superstar allowed Axel to seize the moment and pick up the victory. After the match, RybAxel challenged Stardust and Goldust to a match at Money in the Bank. Following Triple H's announcement that Kane would be added to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Ladder Match at Money in the Bank, Roman Reigns decimated The Demon, sending a statement to the WWE COO and the 7 other participants. On WWE Main Event, Renee Young asked Reigns about his feelings regarding the Ladder Match at Money in the Bank. Reigns explained that he doesn't care who is in the match, he intends to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. As Reigns described his strategy of “assess and attack” Triple H interrupted and announced that the former Shield member will face Kane on SmackDown. The Demon then made his way to the ring to send his opponent a message; however Reigns deterred Kane and remained confident in the face of the fire. Results ; ; *Bad News Barrett, Jack Swagger & Seth Rollins defeated Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston & Rob Van Dam (7:55) *Bo Dallas defeated Fandango (w/ Layla) *RybAxel (Curtis Axel & Ryback) defeated R-Truth & Xavier Woods (6:20) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_091_Photo_01.jpg ME_091_Photo_02.jpg ME_091_Photo_03.jpg ME_091_Photo_04.jpg ME_091_Photo_05.jpg ME_091_Photo_06.jpg ME_091_Photo_07.jpg ME_091_Photo_08.jpg ME_091_Photo_09.jpg ME_091_Photo_10.jpg ME_091_Photo_11.jpg ME_091_Photo_12.jpg ME_091_Photo_13.jpg ME_091_Photo_14.jpg ME_091_Photo_15.jpg ME_091_Photo_16.jpg ME_091_Photo_17.jpg ME_091_Photo_18.jpg ME_091_Photo_19.jpg ME_091_Photo_20.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #91 results * Main Event #91 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events